Bitterly Disappointed
by waterrain
Summary: In-Soo is bitter and disappointed at the fact Moon Jae Shin did not take part in the archery contest along with the fact he did not even watched it. Goo Yong Ha had told him 'Geol Oh will not attend the archery event'.
1. Chapter 1

**I Do Not Own Sungkyunkwan Scandal. ****This FanFic is in In-Soo's view. Please Review and Thank You.**

**Bitterly Disappointed**

**By Waterrain**

I hate to admit it even to myself, but Moon Jae Shin is good at archery and he might be even better than me at it. I set my face and clenched my fists to my sides as I watched him. Arrow after arrow always hitting the bulls eye, not ever missing, and he was focused.

"Ah, You are watching Geol Oh?" Goo Yong Ha asked me causally and I frowned at him. I didn't reply, he grinned at me, and then crossed his arms.

"My friend will not attend the archery event." He told me calmly and then shook his head. "It is a pity."

"Why not?" I asked sharply and my eyes didn't leave from watching Moon Jae Shin who was still firing arrow after arrow with no sign of being tired. Each and every one of them hitting the bulls eyes.

"He is not interested into such things like you and he might feel it would be much too easy to win against others." Goo Yong Ha commented lightly and my fists clenched tighter for does he honestly think beating me would be easy. I noticed the bulls eye was completely filled with arrows and Moon Jae Shin was breathing heavily his body was swaying slightly, but yet he stayed on his feet.

"Geol Oh, You really do overwork your body like always. Have you had any food today?" Goo Yong Ha asked him causally and his arm was around Moon Jae Shin's neck. "Are you going to fall down due to your lack of eating?"

"I'm fine, Yeorim." He stated firmly and I was just standing there watching. Goo Yong Ha's arm was lightly pushed away, he was walking in my direction, and I noticed how he rolled his eyes at me. However then he fell backwards and I automatically caught him before he hit the ground.

"Nice catch, In-Soo." Goo Yong Ha commented and he grabbed Moon Jae Shin while batting my arms away. I was in shock for why did I decide to catch him and my mind was blank.

"It appears my friend has fainted . Oh and on his behalf thank you, but I doubt he will attend the archery event." He told me calmly and then added. "Thanks to you, In-Soo. He is not injured and will not have to suffer having a broken arm."

I watched as Goo Yong Ha carried Moon Jae Shin away and my hands shook before clenching. I want to face off against Moon Jae Shin, to see who is better at archery, and I hope that Goo Yong Ha is wrong. I looked up at the moon and wondered if it is so wrong to want a challenge. I believe Moon Jae Shin would be the perfect challenge and to prove myself.

The day of the archery event arrived, but Moon Jae Shin did not take part in it and he did not even show up. I felt bitterly disappointed, I bite my lip until it bleed, and my fists were tightly clenched. I won, but yet the so called victory over the others felt hallow and empty. I had wanted to be challenged, I wanted to finally know who is the best at archery me or him, and to think Moon Jae Shin didn't even show up to watch.

"I did tell you that Geol Oh would not take part in this event. Besides you won, right? So should you not feel happy and proud of yourself." Goo Yong Ha told me smoothly and I walked away angrily from him. I was inside of my room and there was no one else around me. Tears fell from my eyes, It felt as if my heart was clenched tightly, and I used both of my hands to fiercely wiped away my tears of disappointed.

"There is always next year." I told myself firmly and shook my head. "I will beat him at archery and prove to myself I'm the best."

I set my face and I was back in control of my emotions or so I had thought. My eyes felt as if they were burning, I bite my lip, and clenched my fists tighter refusing to let anymore tears fall down. There is always next year and when I win against him the victory would not feel hallow or empty.

"Maybe next year I won't be bitterly disappointed." I said calmly to myself and then sat down on my floor.

**Please Review and Thank You. SideNote Set when Moon Jae Shin, Goo Yong Ha, and In-Soo first year in ****Sungkyunkwan.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Do Not Own Sungkyunkwan Scandal. Please Review and Thank You. I do not mind if a review happens to be in a different language for I can always just use google and translate it. This FanFic In-soo's view. **

"Do you want to know the reason why my friend fainted that night?" Goo Yong Ha asked me calmly and I kept my face void of any emotions. "He foolishly decided to have just one small meal a day for about a month and completely over work his body daily."

"Why?" I asked him without thinking and I heard a soft sigh.

"I believe at that time it was to take his mind off of things by torturing his own body." He told me and I wonder why he is telling me such things about Moon Jae Shin. "I'm only telling you this for instead of letting him fall down to the ground and become hurt. You had caught him and no he does not know about your catching of him."

I remained quiet and Goo Yong Ha smiled faintly.

"For my dear friend would be quite upset about having a Noron touching him and would have preferred to receive a broken arm rather than having a Noron catch him." Goo Yong Ha commented cheerfully and he grinned at me. I narrowed my eyes at him, my fists were clenched, and he tilted his head.

"Ah, I do believe It is best for Jae Shin not to know about how you caught him in your arms as if he was a damsel." He told me calmly and I watched silently as Goo Yong Ha walked away. I shook my head, Why did I not let Moon Jae Shin fall, but does it truly matter.

"He is just a Soron and if he falls I will not catch him. Instead he can just fall down onto the ground or the floor." I stated firmly to myself and my face was set. After all why bother when there is nothing to gain expect hatred and resentment.

Yet why am I disappointed by the fact my unattended catching of said Soron would be rejected and that person preferring to have a broken arm instead of having my help. Some people just can't be helped, not being able to accept it, and not wanting it. I stood up calmly and then walked out of my room. I decided to go practice my archery and clear my mind before going to sleep.

"Geol Oh, Why do this to yourself?" I heard Goo Yong Ha ask Moon Jae Shin and I'm hidden from their sight.

"Doing what?" Jae Shin asked calmly and his eyes appeared to be focused on the bulls eye.

"Overworking and your body is trembling." Yong Ha repiled smoothly, his fan pointed towards the hips, and he added. "Your hips are shaking as are your legs and soon you might collapse."

"I'm not trembling." Jae Shin denied and I noticed that Goo Yong Ha was correct about the trembling of Moon Jae Shin's body.

"I'm not such a fool that I can't tell when you are lying." Yong Ha stated firmly and his hand was on the other's shoulder. "It is cold, late, and I can see how tired you are Moon Jae Shin."

"Fine, I will go back to my room." Jae Shin commented calmly and he walked away with Yong Ha by his side. I decided to head back to my room instead of practicing my archery and closed my eyes to go to sleep, but it was difficult for there were questions that I wanted answers to for why does Moon Jae Shin practice yet did not take part in the archery contest.

**Please Review and Thank You. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I Do Not Own Sungkyunkwan Scandal. Please Review and Thank You. I do not mind if a review happens to be in a different language for I can always just use google and translate it. This FanFic In-soo's view. **

It is my second year and the archery contest is a month away. Night has fallen, I'm up practicing my archery, and out of the corner of my eye noticed Jae Shin was barely able to walk. I'm not going to help him is what I frimly thought to myself, but I set down my bow and walked over to him.

"What do you want Noron?" He asked me and I could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"Nothing." I replied smoothly, he shook his head, and started to walk away from me. Moon Jae Shin started to fall forward, but then I caught him by his hips and they were firm.

"Just let me fall, Noron." Jae Shin said in annoyed voice and I smirked to myself.

"I tend to not listen to you, Sorons." I stated calmly, my hands still gripped his hips, and he tried to wiggle away. "I do as I wish and help whenever I want too. Deal with it, Jae Shin."

"In-Soo, I can take Geol Oh to his room." Goo Yong Ha told me smooth, his eyes looked a little annoyed, but yet he was smiling and already taking Jae Shin away from my grasp. When did Yong Ha arrive? "After all you have other things to do."

I remained silent as Yong Ha had an arm around Jae Shin's waist and supported him as they walked away. My face was set and I returned to practicing my archery.

**Please Review and Thank You. **


End file.
